Ain't No Sunshine
by fingertips on my warm skin
Summary: ...when she's gone. 'Kim didn't quite know what is was about Jackson Brewer, but something about him was just too damn irresistible.' Jack is the reigning sexy boy at Seaford Prep, ruling the school at the coolest guy with Jerry and Milton by his side. When newbie Kim Crawford catches his eye in more than one way, he makes her his special project, sparking more than just friendship
1. Chapter 1

_They say that time_  
_ Heals everything_  
_ But they don't know you_  
_ And the scars you bring_

**Lose My Mind-**The Wanted

* * *

****"Yo, Jack,"

Jackson Brewer, coolest guy in school, turned at his best friends nudging. The resident badass at Seaford prep, a look from him sent most girls into a flurry of giggles, a wink guaranteed to melt, and a single touch from his frequently naughty hands lingered in the girls memory much longer than his. Skilled in all types of physical combat from years of street fights, you didn't mess with him. His dark, coffee deep eyes hid years of neglect from his normally alcoholic father and years of caring for his ten year old younger brother, Carter. He lived on the good side of town despite it all, the child of a one night stand between a high end business woman and the lowest cad. Despite living in relative luxury, the eighteen year old knew nothing but pain and abuse since his early years, only finding joy in hanging out with Jerry Martinez and Milton Krupnick, his best friends since childhood.

Called 'Jack' by those close to him, the brunette typically dressed in dark clothes. Now, for instance, he was clad in a skin clinging black shirt with sleeves pushed up to his elbows, the three buttons at the top undone. Black jeans hung barely low enough to hint at his blue plaid boxers, feet shod in black Vans. His ever constant black leather jacket hung on the back of chair, wrist bands on each arm, a silver shark tooth hanging from a worn leather cord on his neck. His thick, aged-wood hued hair hung to his shoulders, the edges curling, framing his face with a couple strands lightly drawing against his cheek in a mockery of bangs. The laugh lines around his eyes were hidden as he never truly laughed, just chuckled or smirked. Rumors circulated about the school that the last time he truly smiled was in his freshman year-not that they'd seen it happen.

Despite his badass personality, reputation, and appearance, he was said to have a perfect 4.0 average and treated almost every girl he knew like a lady.

His best friends were vastly different than Jack, but nonetheless they were as thick as thieves.

Jeremy Martinez was the youngest of six kids, adored by practically everyone in his family. He was the kind of player that always made you think of the good times and never the bad, whirling from girl to girl like a chef tasted platters. There was a running bet with the jocks about how many times he could score each semester, and he'd had a winning streak since sophomore year. His dark , curly hair was always perfectly styled upright atop his head and his attire always made all of his 'victims' think of the one and only JB. True to his nature, Jerry was a notorious dancer and deejay, typically shod in bright vibrant colors and an ever present pair of personalized black Beats.

Today was one of his more subtle days. His top half wore a bright red shirt and black vest with random patterns on it, paired with semi-skinny jeans and white high tops. A grey fedora was perched on his head and the beats blasted the Mowgli's _San Francisco_, one of his signature tunes.

Milton Krupnick was so far out of the cool group that it was astonishing that he was allowed to hand with them at all. He always had on a neat button down shirt, dress jeans, and loafers, but something about the spindly ginger typically tied it all together. His reddish hair was always spiked straight up on his head, and was as stiff as his academic protocol. A good seventy five percent of Seaford Prep was convinced that the Miltoner was the only reason Jack had only been in juvie three times since turning fourteen, and his IQ was legendary among geeks for miles around. The ten percent of girls that hadn't done the deed with Jerry or had the pleasure of being pleasured by Jack had massive crushes on him.

It was the first day of the second semester and the trio was already settled in, Jack discussing the merits of off season snowboarding with a jock, Jerry using his iPad to mix some tunes for the head cheerleaders upcoming birthday party, and Milton across the room using his mashed potatoes to show a group of attentive, adoring nerds why cooking was merely advanced, AP college level chemistry.

Jerry's eyes had been roving the lunch room whilst gauging the levels of his newest mix when they'r lit upon the new girl, looking for a seat while precariously balancing a tray of unappetizing lunch food and a closed Macbook akin to Jack's own.

"Jack, you gotta check out the new girl," Jerry muttered to his friend, watching the girl as Jack turned around to look in the same direction. "She's smoking hot and just your type."

"What happened to Mika and Grace?" his friend husked amusedly and Jerry huffed, adjusting his hold on the sleek black Apple product.

"They're gonna have a catfight later today I can tell. No telling which one I'm reportedly 'dating; this week, but man, enough about my chicks! Look at that chick!" Jack didn't quite know why Jer was going on and on about the new girl until he caught sight of her, letting out a low whistle when he finally saw the object of Jerry's compliments.

Damn.

She _was_ gorgeous.

She looked to be about five one, a good seven inches shorter than Jack himself, with mile long legs and creamy, peachy toned skin. Tan for someone who presumably just moved to Cali, she was wearing a pair of overall- dark colored denim shorts and straps over a blousy, open front white shirt. An indigo crop top peeked out the front of her shirt and her bonde hair was french braided into curly ponytail on her left side, ice tea eyes focused on finding a place to sit, pink converses slapping the floor determinedly.

She looked like someone that didn't take any bullcrap, but something about the way her eyes flickered from table to table and her hands anxiously gripped the laptop and red tray told Jack that she wasn't as self confident as she looked.

Seaford Prep had a tradition.

When you were the 'new kid', i.e. you're not a freshman, you come in from out of town, or you just suddenly stop being homeschooled, a table has to decide to take you. You would then sit there until graduation and the cycle would start all over again.

It wasn't like there was a shortage of tables-there were the stoners, the preppies, the cheerleaders, the jocks, the table where the cool kids mingled (where Jack and Jerry always sat), the loners, the PDA'ers (they changed once a month), the nerds (Milton's semi-usual table), and the drama geeks.

The problem was that no one was motioning her other.

Seaford Prep wasn't stupid. They had seen her catch Jerry and Jack's eye, and to motion her over to their table would be social suicide. They'd be ruined for life if they got in the way of a J & J recruit, so all they did was watch her and talk quietly amongst themselves; if the newbie knew what was good for her, she'd respect the call.

"Okay, dude, I'm calling her over," Jerry murmured to Jack, but before he could the brunette laid a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"I got this one," Jack affirmed, and pushed off Jer's shoulder, heading for the new girl with cat like grace and a self assured smirk.

"Hey, I'm Jack," he introduced himself as the girl's brown eyes widened and became akin to a deer caught in headlights, mouth moving like a fishes, up and down with no sound. "Whats your name?" he husked gently, using the his forefinger to tenderly shut the glossed pink lips, and the girls sighed with longing as the newbie finally found her voice.

"Kim." She stuttered, eyes never leaving Jack's. "Kim Crawford."

"Well then, Kim," Jack grinned mischievously at her. "Welcome to Seaford Prepatory High."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Chapter one and Jack's already sexy ;)**

**Lil**


	2. Chapter 2

Kim had been sitting with Seaford Prep's finest for less than a week before she was issued her first warning.

The boys had been nice, almost too nice, when the strongest one had ushered them over to their table, pulling out a chair for her and thumping uncerimoniously into the seat next to her.

"Jack, my man, what're you doing?" the Spaniard chuckled, turning down his mix in order to face the blonde. "That seat is reserved for cheerleaders, supermodels, and ultra hot girls."

"Sorry, but this girl here is no cheerleader or supermodel." the gorgeous one chuckled and Kim felt a shiver play up her spine.  
Kim wasn't used to this. ANY of this. She was just going to sit down in the corner of the lunchroom and maybe sit with some other outcasts but THIS? This she was completely unprepared for. Pushing down her dork glasses from on top of her head Kim gave each of the boys itting next to her a once over and couldn't help from gasping again.

"Oh no, no, this mus-must be a mistake," she stuttered, gathering her things and attempting to leave the table. "You've got the wrong girl, I swear-"

"Hold up, princess," the brunette husked and all of a sudden his melty chocolate eyes were trained on hers, a light playing in them that tugged at Kim's heart. "I invited you over here, okay? You're cool, I swear." The corner of his mouth twitched, and then lifted in a smirk, causing Kim's heart to beat as fast as a racehorse.

Guys like HIM simply did not SPEAK to girls like HER. It was unheard of. Preposterous. Dastardly. Inconceivable. Kim was a nerd, through and through. He was-damn. An Adonis. Perfect in every way from the curling tatoo's peeking out of the unbuttoned shirt and calloused knuckles from streetfighting.

"Heeeeyy, new girl," Kim risked a glass at the no doubt incredibly cool Spaniard addressing her and gulped. "Mamacita, don't sweat, we're just dudes. I'm Jerry," his head motioned to a skinny ginger who'd suddenly appeared at her back, causing her to squeal and jump back into the well defined broad chest that wasn't made out of air thank you very much. "Thats Milton, and the dude you're currently back hugging is Jack."

_Jack_.

Gods. Even the name sounds like an eargasm.

No less than a week later Kim had been nervously shutting the door or her black locker, armed with a Geometry book that she honestly would've been happier chucking out the window before it was slammed for her, due the arm of a gum chomping redhead that Kim instinctively knew was way prettier than she was.

Judging by the scornful baby blue eyes of her locker slammer it wasn't too hard to Kim to figure out who it was. Georgia Hoffman, queen bee, supermodel AND cheerleader if you can believe it, with a chest that girls kill for and an angelic face that angels were jealous of. Behind her was her posse, Donna Tobin the forever-legged and Lindsay Shaw the bed-devil.

And those nicknames? Existed before Kim even got there. They were just...very tell all in nature.

"Jackson Brewer is bad news, babydoll," the undoubtably Jersey girl, judging by her accent, drawled, twirling a lock of curling red hair around her finger that mesmerized all the guys in a ten feet radius. "Take it from me, he ain't an easy conquest."

Kim let out a squeak, wide, tea brown eyes flitting from each girl like a frightened baby bird, clutching her math book to her chest like a shield.

"C-Conquest?" She asked nervously.

Donna's green emerald eyes rolled, flipping ebony hair over her shoulder in a recognizable 'god you're so stupid' gesture. "What Gi-gi's saying is not to get you're heart tangled up with Brewer," she explained with a sigh, checking her pedicure. "He's a basket case when it comes to love."

"Muddles him up inside and makes it so he can't tell up from down," Lindsay sighed in adoration, big purple eyes and wavy blonde hair making her the picture of mindless adoration. Donna scowled and jabbed her stomach with her elbow, making Lindsay frown and yelp. "What?" She said in annoyance. "He's dreamy! Everyone knows it."

Georgia let out an impatient sigh. "Whatever. Point being, be careful, Kim. He practically screams bad news. Damn good for a screw but shit he cant handle loving someone."

Kim's big doe eye blinked, her lithe fingers pushing her glasses to the top of her head. "Aren't you supposed to tell me to stay away from him because he's yours?" the blonde quaveringly offered. "I mean I may be new to the whole Prep School thing but I'm not sure it's supposed to turn out like this."

Donna dramatically smacked herself in the face and Georgia huffed with annoyance. "Point is, babydoll," the redhead drawled, leaning off Kim's locker "is that when Brewer is concerned, we look out for each other." an expression akin to hurt flickered across her face before disappearing behind a material, disdainful mask. "It doesn't mean we like you, knockoff Southern Belle but still. Watch yourself."

And with that the trio swept away, their departure heralded by boys lovestruck grunts because they pretty much can't sigh.

"Kim?"

With a yelp Kim jumped backwards again, hitting her locker painfully in the shoulder blades, eyes big and worried. The interupter was a boy this time, no other than the boy that she'd just been warned about. Clad in all black as usual a backwards black cap and v-necked black shirt was pretty much the only change in his attire than usual. A fresh bruise decorated his cheekbone and a worried look ghosted over his face.

A hand reached out and tweaked Kim's teal off-the-shoulder sweater and white-washed jean, knee length skirt, a twinkle flickering in his eyes at the Guns n' Roses emblem on her top. Knee high black cowboy boots and hair pulled back in a half ponytail completed the blonde self proclaimed 'geek's look.

"Did Georgia, Donna, or Lindsay say something bad to you?" the brunette growled, already protective over the meek blonde.

Startled by the caring by which he'd treated her Kim blinked owlishly at him once, twice, and then let out a teeny sigh. "Nothing I was prepared for," she mumured softly to herself and turned away from the boy who heralded nothing but trouble.

Warm thumbs at the edges of her shoulderblades made her stop short and she shuddered, hot lasers arching all over her body at the sudden contact.

"You hit them pretty hard, princess," Jack muttered in her ear, grabbing the lobe of it softly at her back while pressing harder with his fingers, the tips of which making their way down her back. Kim shuddered and held back a small moan of approval and want when they pulled down the shoulder of her sweater and gently snapped the strap of her bra against her increasingly hot skin. Kim knew it was wrong-to have these feelings with a boy she's just met, and in such a public place-but Jack did things to her that nothing else ever did. He touched her once and she was a ball of putty at his feet. "Just be careful with those lovely shoulder blades of those, Kimmy," Jack murmured in passing. "You never know when someone's gonna press a kiss to one of them." he finalized and did just that, leaving a shell shocked Kim next to her locker while the populace around her moved around like normal having been oblivious to the heated exchange.

Okay, the girls were right.

Jackson Brewer WAS going to be the death of her.

* * *

**So I didn't update and I suck, yada yada yada I'M SORRY Jackeo and Kiminet is just TOO MUCH FUN TO WRITE. I'm upping the rating to M because I'm going to write my first smut scene in here, btw. ;D Perverts, and the random character of Georgia came from the one-shot "Keep A Secret". I think I'm in love with her, y'know. She's obscenely easy to write.**

**Love.**

**Lil**


End file.
